Child Support
by TudorTime
Summary: *Title Subject To Change* Lizzie thought she married the perfect guy. Four years and a child after she found out the truth. It's time to start dating again...
1. Aislin

Child Support  
  
Okay, you'll probably think this is a strange, strange, story...but I think it can be very interesting. I kind of like to stray from the everyday romances, though some of my works do deal with them. If you get angry with it because it deals with very different characters, that's okay. I won't take it personally. Also Lizzie is thirty, as are Miranda, Gordo, Larry, Ethan, Kate and anyone else in the class. Just so you don't think it's weird. So enjoy and have fun. Pronunciation note: Aislin is pronounced: ASH-lin  
  
"Mommy! Mommy where are you!" Aislin yelled. "In here!" Lizzie called back. Aislin walked into her mother's bathroom. "Daddy's on the phone." She told her mother. Lizzie took the phone from her daughter. "Thank you honey. Hello?" She asked. "Hi!" The voice on the other line answered. "Are you coming to pick her up?" Lizzie asked. "Yeah, well that's what I was calling about." He replied. "What? Ethan not again." Lizzie sighed. "Sorry, Kylie's only in town for a week." Ethan replied. "Ethan, are you ever going to take responsibility?" Lizzie asked. "Look, tell her I'm really sorry. And when Kylie goes back to New York, I don't know, we'll go to Disney Land." Ethan told her. "Fine, fine. Bye." Lizzie hung up. "What's wrong, mommy?" Aislin asked. "You can't go over Daddy's this weekend. And when I have work, you can go over Uncle Matt's or Grandma and Grandpa's." Lizzie told her daughter. "Okay!" Aislin smiled. Lizzie sighed and started dialing the phone. "Matt?" She asked. "Yeah?" He answered. "Is it possible you can watch Aislin this weekend? I'm sure she would love to see her cousin Paden." Lizzie asked. "Um, well, Lanny and his family are visiting. I'll ask Rhian." Matt went to go ask his wife. "We can. Don't worry." Matt told her. "Oh thank GOD!" Lizzie exclaimed. "Well, got to go. Paden just spit up all over Rhian. Bye!" Matt hung up. "Aislin! You're visiting your Uncle Matt's this weekend!" Lizzie called. "Okay mommy!" Aislin called back. Lizzie sighed and went to go take a shower.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?" Gordo shouted. "David, I'm so sorry. It's just that Brett and I. We love each other!" Ruth called back. "And what was I? THE MONEY PROVIDER?" Gordo asked. "David, really, I'm so sorry." Ruth sobbed. "It's okay. It's over. I'm leaving." He picked up his suitcase and slammed the door. He got in his car and pulled out of the driveway. "Who to call, who to call?" He asked himself. He hadn't seen his friends in forever. Last he heard Lizzie was going to college and Miranda was having a baby. He stopped at a 7 Eleven to use the pay phone. He looked in the phonebook. "Ah, Miranda Lewis." He remarked and dialed her number. "Hello?" A tired voice answered the phone. "Miranda?" He asked. "Speaking. Who is this?" She asked. "Gordo!" He exclaimed. All of the sudden Miranda's tired voice left. "Gordo! Oh my GOD! Where have you been?" She asked. "Look, I just found out my girlfriend has been cheating on me. So I left. Do you have any room?" Gordo asked. "Sure, Chris is away on business. It's just me and the kids. Come on over!" She proceeded to tell him the address. Gordo arrived there at 10. Miranda greeted him at the door. She had a small baby in her arms and two little ones trailing behind her. "Hi!" He hugged her. "It's so good to see you!" Miranda exclaimed. "Who are these little ones?" He asked. That's Malik and Malka. And this one is Sariah. Malik and Malka are twins." She pointed out. "They're very beautiful." Gordo told her. "Thank you. Malik and Malka are two and Sariah is three months. Amir, whose five, is upstairs. Let me just put these two to bed and I'll get you settled." Miranda headed upstairs. Gordo sat down on the couch. He noticed a picture of a beaming blonde woman holding a little girl with blonde curls. It looked remarkably like Lizzie. Miranda came back with Sariah. "Randa, is that Lizzie?" Gordo asked. Miranda looked at the picture. "Yeah, and that's Aislin." "Who's Aislin?" Gordo asked. "Her daughter." Miranda replied. "Daughter? Lizzie has a daughter? She's married?" Gordo asked, surprised. "Correction, was married. To Ethan. Ethan Craft. They divorced a year ago." Miranda replied. Gordo starred at the picture. "What else? Who else is married?" He asked. "Well, Kate, she married Danny Kessler, had a baby named Peyton, and divorced him. Then she married that big Hollywood producer. Had two more babies, Ashleigh and Kelsey. Larry moved to Chicago. Claire moved to New York, married a police officer and had a baby. I think his name is Joseph. Veruca? Married Jack McAllister, the guy from high school. Yup, they had triplets, Elijah, Benjamin and Noah. She's also pregnant again. Yup. O, Matt got married. A nice girl named Rhian. Had a baby a month ago. Name's Paden. He's really cute. Matt's friend, Lanny married a girl named Maria, they've got two kids, Ricardo and Javier." Miranda took a sip of her coffee. Gordo sat back in his chair. "It seems like yesterday we were in Junior High, now even little Matt's got a kid!" He exclaimed.   
  
"What about you?" Miranda asked, "How's your life been? Plenty of glamorous women?" Gordo laughed. "You could say that. Nah, Ruth and I were together for a year. Before that it was Tamika, Grace, Sharon, Leila, Marie, Cassandra and Tara. Yup, lots of girls." Miranda smiled. "What about Lizzie? Going to call up?" She asked. Gordo stared at her. "Should I? I mean ever since we broke up..." "GORDO! That was 11th grade! You're thirty years old now. Grow up!" Miranda exclaimed. Gordo shook his head. "Do it." She told him and passed him the phone. "Fine, I will." He dialed and held his breath.   
  
Weird? Should I continue? Say the word, and I'll stop. But please let me know! Also I guess I need a disclaimer and my disclaimer is that I am a poor, poor student with about $50 dollars to her name that was almost spent on the new HP book *Thanks Mom!* So yeah, my disclaimer...I own nothing...O, please read my other stories...they are to say the least...interesting... Also if you totally hate this tell me what to improve! Thanks~Lea 


	2. Guts

"No, I can't!" He hung up.   
  
"Gordo what's wrong? It's just Lizzie!" Miranda exclaimed.   
  
"No, it's not just Lizzie anymore. She's got a kid. It's different now."   
  
Miranda sighed and transferred Sariah to her other arm. "Gordo, you guys were young. I mean, you shouldn't have done that, but still, you were young."   
  
"I know, I know. I just thought we loved each other. And I didn't mean for us to marry then, but later. When we were established. It was more of a promise ring."   
  
"But she got freaked out. I know. She told me. She didn't want to get married then. So she broke up with you. You both went to separate colleges, dated different people. It's over now." Miranda explained. Gordo shook his head.   
  
"I know, but I still love her."   
  
"Do you?" Miranda asked. They sat in silence. "I'll go get some cake." She told him as she headed for the kitchen. Gordo ran his hands through his hair. He glanced at the phone, and the picture of Lizzie. It was still her. His best friend. He studied the girl. Such a likeness of Lizzie, but with Ethan's eyes. He wished that the girl had his eyes. He wished that Aislin was his child. Miranda came back in with some cake and two forks, her daughter now asleep. She handed the plate to Gordo and sat down.   
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" She asked. Gordo shook his head.   
  
"Nothing. Really." Miranda gave him a look.  
  
"Fine, I was thinking about Lizzie and Aislin. I just wish that Lizzie never married Ethan." Gordo rubbed his temple.   
  
"I see. You wish that Aislin was your daughter, not Ethan's. Gordo it's okay. I know you loved her." Miranda told him. Gordo nodded. "I remember how Chris and I almost didn't get married. I had dated this perfect other guy, Tyler, for a year and really loved him. But Chris surprised me. Now I couldn't be happier with four wonderful children. But then again, Ethan and Lizzie are over. Why don't you ask her out?" Miranda asked. Gordo's eyes widened.   
  
"I couldn't. It would be so awkward." He exclaimed. Miranda shook her head.   
  
"Gordo, my man. Take chances. She's single, you're single. Ask her." Miranda urged. "Fine, fine." He consented. Miranda beamed. "Come on, I'll show you your room." He followed her upstairs.   
  
The phone rang. Lizzie wiped her eyes and looked at the clock. It was two in the morning.   
  
"Hello?" She asked.   
  
"Hey!" It was Miranda.   
  
"What's wrong?" Lizzie immediately asked.   
  
"Nothing, nothing." Miranda replied. Lizzie sighed.  
  
"Then what's going on?" She asked.   
  
"Well, Gordo is sleeping in the room next to mine!" Miranda said.   
  
"WHAT?" Lizzie shouted.   
  
"Yup, he called here asking for a room. He had a fight with his girlfriend and needed a place to stay." "Really?"   
  
"Yeah. He wants to call you but doesn't have the guts." Miranda informed her.   
  
"What? Why?" Lizzie asked.   
  
"The eleventh grade incident." Miranda replied.   
  
Lizzie sighed. "I see. But Miranda, that was ages ago!"   
  
"I know, and you know but Gordo still feels embarrassed to talk to you." Lizzie laughed, "I'll call him." "Okay. Or just talk to him at the twin's birthday tomorrow. I'm going to spring it on him so he doesn't know you're coming. Got to go. Sariah just woke up." Miranda hung up the phone. Lizzie shook her head and settled back in to her bed to sleep.  
  
Gordo woke up to find three children starring at him. "Um, hi." He said. The three kids still looked at him. "Who are you?" The oldest, who Gordo guessed was Amir, asked. "Um, Gordo. I'm a friend of your mom's." "Hi, I'm Malka." The little girl said. Gordo nodded. "Want to play?" The other boy, Malik, asked. "Um, sure. What are we playing?" Gordo asked. "Pinata! Grandma is over!" Amir exclaimed. Gordo sat up. "Okay, tell Grandma I'll be down in a sec." The kids nodded and headed downstairs. Gordo showered and dressed and headed down as well. Mrs. Sanchez was sitting in the chair. Mr. Sanchez had died three years ago. "Hi!" Gordo exclaimed. Mrs. Sanchez stood up and hugged Gordo. "So good to see you!" She replied. Gordo looked around the room. He saw Matt and a blonde woman standing by the TV talking to Lanny and a woman with long, black hair. "Matt!" He called. Matt turned. "Gordo? Man! I haven't seen you in ages." Matt replied, "This is my wife, Rhian." Gordo greeted her. "Lanny, good to see you? And this is Maria? Right?" Gordo asked. Maria nodded. "Nice to meet you." All of the sudden one of the little ones started to cry. "Excuse me," Rhian told them, "That's Paden." She hurried to the crying boy. Gordo smiled. All of the sudden the doorbell rang. "Gordo? Can you get that?" Miranda shouted from the kitchen. "Sure!" Gordo replied. He opened the door. "Hi." A blonde woman greeted him. Gordo froze.   
  
Okay some people have had problems with the names so I am going to help you out best I can. I didn't find them to terribly odd, but that's alright.  
  
Rhian- Pronounced: RHEE-an  
  
Paden- Pronounced: PAD-en  
  
Malik and Malka I can't help you on pronunciation, if someone can, e-mail me, but they mean king and queen respectively, if that helps at all.  
  
Sariah- Pronounced: SER-eye-ah  
  
That should help. A little. :) Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the lint in my pocket. And technically that belongs to my pants. 


	3. What a Way To Greet Your Friend

"Uh, is that anyway to greet your best friend?" Lizzie asked. Gordo shook his head. Lizzie hugged him. "It's so good to see you, Gord."   
  
"Yeah, you too." Gordo replied. Lizzie smiled.   
  
"Aislin! Come on!" She called for out the door. Aislin came bouncing up behind her mother.   
  
"Gordo, this is Aislin, my daughter." Lizzie introduced him. Gordo nodded.   
  
"And knowing Randa, I'm sure you already know how Aislin got here, so I won't bother you with that story." Lizzie told him. She started to walk away. Gordo just stared after her. Aislin pulled on his pants. "Where's Amir?" She asked. Gordo looked around for the boy and pointed her in his direction.   
  
"Thanks Gord!" She exclaimed and ran off to Amir. Gordo smiled. Lizzie was in the kitchen talking to Miranda.   
  
"Randa, this is to die for!" Lizzie exclaimed over the quiche.   
  
Miranda beamed, "It's mama's recipe." Mrs. Sanchez patted her daughter's hand. Gordo stood in the corner. Lizzie saw him.   
  
"Um, Gordo? Can you come help me with Malik and Malka's gifts?" She asked. Gordo nodded and followed her out to her car.   
  
"Look, Gordo, I know that you're still hurt." Lizzie started.   
  
Gordo laughed. "I'm not hurt. It was years ago. Lizzie, I've moved on." Lizzie was hurt all of the sudden. "Oh. That's good...good." Lizzie murmured. Gordo nodded.   
  
"Dating again?" He asked.   
  
"Um, yeah. Sort of." She replied.   
  
"Good." He told her. They stood in silence for a minute.   
  
"Yeah, well we better get these gifts in. Randa will get suspicious." Gordo remarked. Lizzie nodded.   
  
"Yeah." They picked up the gifts and headed back into the house. When Gordo walked back into the kitchen, Miranda gave him a look. Gordo shrugged. Matt came into the kitchen.   
  
"Hey, Miranda, is Chris coming?" He asked.   
  
"Um, well, he's flying back from New York, and supposed to be landing in an hour. I don't know if he'll make it for the party." She replied.   
  
"Hey, Mrs. Sanchez? How about that pinata?" Gordo asked. So they both went to the pool to set it up. Lizzie was sitting on the couch holding Paden. "So, avoiding you?" Miranda asked as she sat down next to her. "You could say that." Lizzie replied.   
  
"What happened?" Miranda asked.   
  
Lizzie sighed. "He said he moved on. I don't know, It kind of hurt me. I thought maybe he still liked me." Miranda made a face. "He's lying." She told her. Lizzie gave her a look.   
  
"I don't think so. Maybe I should just forget about him. Aislin needs a daddy. Other than Ethan. And this point in my life...It's not as much about love then dependability. And Geoff has that." Lizzie told her. Miranda shot her a look. "Geoff? As in Geoff Jacobs? I thought you guys broke up!" Miranda exclaimed. Lizzie shook her head. "Actually, he wants to take it a step further."   
  
''Liz, you can't. You don't really love him." Miranda commented.   
  
"Well, I love him. Not the way you love Chris, but it's love. And he's a father figure. Someone who would always be there for Aislin. Ethan wasn't and I don't know if Gordo would be one." Lizzie reasoned. Paden started to squirm. "Want to go back to mommy?" Lizzie cooed. She stood up to take him back to Rhian. Miranda shook her head and went to go take pictures of the pinata. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it Randa." Lizzie called. She opened the door. Ethan was standing in the doorway. "Hi." He said.   
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked. "I came to get Aislin." He replied. "I thought you were busy this weekend."   
  
"I was. Kylie broke up with me."  
  
"Ah, too bad. Well, Aislin is not done with the party, so come back in say...two hours?" Miranda walked up to the door. "It's okay, Ethan, come on in. You can stay until she's done." Lizzie shot her a look. Miranda just shrugged. "Thanks." Ethan commented and followed Miranda to the pool area. Gordo saw Ethan walking out. "Hey!" Ethan called to him.   
  
"Hi!" Gordo replied and made a beeline inside. Lizzie saw him.   
  
"Gord? What's wrong?" She asked.   
  
"Nothing." He said shaking his head. She gave him a look.   
  
"Tell Randa I'm going to work, and I'll be back later." He said as he shut the door. Lizzie shook her head. "What's wrong with him?" She asked out loud. 


End file.
